


piss kink uwu <333

by iio37



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Help, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:55:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29281824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iio37/pseuds/iio37
Summary: I HATE MY LAST WORK SM IM MAKING THIS TO COPE!!!
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager
Comments: 13
Kudos: 16





	piss kink uwu <333

“E-E-E-E-E-E-Eren........” Armin uwu whispered to Eren’s ear

“W-What do you want.. B-Baka” Eren said pouting

“I-I...” Armin paused “I.. have a piss kink owo <33” he said

“ara ara is that why you’re bothering me while I’m pissing b-baka” Eren said with a straight face

“y-y-y-y-yeah....” Armin said truthfully

“Well....................” Eren said “ I......” Eren continued “Have.........” Eren paused “A.........” Eren moaned “ caca kink................” Eren barked

Armin ghasped “I caca alot... are we abt to kiss rn <333 uwu owo”

they then <333 kissed uwuwuwuuw

————————————

THIS IS A JOKE PLS


End file.
